A Crazy Day For Cheerilee
by danparker
Summary: One day, the happy school teacher pony, Cheerilee had a very unusual and very crazy day.


A Crazy Day For Cheerilee

One sunny day in Ponyville, Cheerilee woke up to start her usual day. "Today is a wonderful day!" she called out as she got her breakfast and prepared for a music lesson that she was going to teach her students for the day.

"Ok," she said, "Time to get going!" However, the moment she walked out of the door, a flower pot fell right in front of her. "Yikes!" Cheerilee cried, "That was close!"

She looked up and saw that it was Derpy Hooves whom accidently dropped the flower pot. "Sorry," Derpy Hooves apologized, "I lost my grip." Derpy Hooves flew away.

"Well, that was predictable," thought Cheerilee, and she started walking to the schoolhouse. Normally, it would only take a few minutes for her to get there. But however, in the next hour, she just kept walking and walking.

"That's weird," Cheerilee thought, "I don't remember walking into a really big forest that's nowhere near Ponyville. And should I be there by now? At the school? Why am I not there now?"

The moment she said that, somehow, she ended up at the Ponyville Schoolhouse. "Oh," groaned Cheerilee, "Now I'm here." She walked towards the school as another pony walked out.

"You're almost an hour late, Cheerilee," the pony said, "Not like you at all." "I don't know why, I mean what happened," Cheerilee replied in an embarrassed tone of voice. She walked in.

In her classroom, all the little ponies were waiting for Cheerilee to show up. "Where is Miss Cheerilee?" asked Apple Bloom. "I'm not going to think about it too much," said Diamond Tiara. "Yeah," agreed Silver Spoon. "Who asked you?" asked Scootaloo. "Oh! Here she comes now," Sweetie Belle called out as Cheerilee opened the door and walked in.

"Good morning, Miss Cheerilee," all the little fillies said at once. "Sorry I'm late, students," she said, "I don't know what happened on my way here." "What?" asked Apple Bloom. "Something weird happened," Cheerilee said, "I can't explain it, but enough of that. Time to get started on today's lesson."

"What's that?" asked Scootaloo. "Classical music presentation," Cheerilee said, "And today, we have Octavia Melody. She was going to have music partner with her, but she couldn't make it." Then Octavia Melody showed up. "Interesting," thought Twist, "I've heard her music before."

"Today," Octavia Melody said, "We will be learning about classical music." "This will be interesting," thought Sweetie Belle. "Boring," Silver Spoon said. "I agree with you, Silver Spoon," Diamond Tiara said.

"Ok, don't say that," Octavia Melody said, "I will begin now." She got out her cello and began playing. "I may fall asleep," Diamond Tiara said to herself.

"Please, don't go to sleep," Twist said, "This is going to be nice." "Hmm," thought Octavia, "This doesn't sound right." She tuned up her cello a bit and began playing again.

However, this time when Octavia played her cello, it made a loud electronic noise. "What on Equestria?" Cheerilee shouted out loud. "That didn't put me to sleep!" called out Diamond Tiara. "I'd never thought that happening," gasped Cheerilee.

"Uh, DJ," Octavia Melody said, "What did I tell you? We made an agreement on what music we're going to present to the class today."

DJ Pon3 walked in and told Octavia Melody that she had nothing to do with it. "That was weird," said Cheerilee. And her students agreed with her. "All right," Octavia Melody said, "Let me try again."

This time, she played the cello normally without anything else going wrong. "There you go," Octavia Melody said as she finished. "Thank you for that splendid presentation," Cheerilee said. Then a flower pot fell right in front of her. "Yikes!" she cried. "What was that?" asked Octavia Melody.

"A flower pot," explained Cheerilee, "But where did it come from? And how?" "Did that pot fell through the ceiling?" asked Scootaloo, "That was weird beyond 100%."

"Who knows?" asked Apple Bloom. "I don't want to know," said Cheerilee.

Some hours later, it was time for the ponies to go home. "I guess that's todays lesson," Cheerilee said, exhausted. The little fillies stormed out of the classroom.

"That was crazy," thought Cheerilee. Just as she left the schoolhouse, she began to walk up right in the air. It was after a few minutes of walking when Cheerilee noticed the abnormality of walking in midair.

"Yikes! What's going on?!" Then Cheerilee saw two ponies named Lyra Heartstrings and Bon Bon, both were also in midair. "This is unimaginable!" Cheerilee shouted. "What?" Lyra Heartstrings replied. "I'm walking above the ground!" cried Cheerilee, "You two are walking above the ground, too!" "She's says we're walking in midair," Bon Bon said.

"That's impossible!" replied Lyra Heartstrings. "I got to get down!" Cheerilee said, trying not to panic. She walked normally, hoping to get back down on firm ground, which she finally did. "That pony must be having a wacky day," suggested Bon Bon. "Probably," agreed Lyra Heartstring.

As soon as Cheerilee got back down to the ground, she watched out for any more abnormalities. "Coast is clear," she thought. However, when she got back to the main town of Ponyville, she saw flying fishes in the air. "Fishes that literally fly!" she cried, "Oh dear!" She ran right next to a statue shaped like a moose head.

"That was bizarre beyond belief," Cheerilee said. "Yeah, I agree with you there way," the statue said. "Wait a minute," Cheerilee thought, looking at the statue. "Hello," it said. "AHHH!" Cheerilee shrieked and ran away.

"Was it something I said?" asked the statue. It seemed that Cheerilee could not get away from the weird things in ponyville that only seem to happen to her and not to anypony else.

"What's up with her?" asked a pony named Jet Set, looking at Cheerilee running in circles. "I have no idea," replied his wife, Upper Crust. "She must be going insane," suggested Lyra Heartstrings. For a moment, the weird things seemed to stop for Cheerilee. "Whew!" she sighed, "Now it's clear."

There was nothing in her sight other than a small box. "What could go strange?" Cheerilee asked, but just as she said that, "Hello!" Pinkie Pie called out popping out of the small box. "Ahh! Me and my big mouth!" Cheerilee cried, running away.

"I wanted to asked if you want to go to Gummy's party," Pinkie Pie said, disappointed. "Ok," Cheerilee said, "Never mind! I just want to go home and call it a day!" She then managed to catch her breath. "Hello," a voice called. Cheerilee turned to see Doctor Hooves. "So, how is your day?" Doctor Hooves asked.

"Let's just say," Cheerilee began, "It was crazy beyond imagination." "Ok, I'll go with you on that," Doctor Hooves said, "Wouldn't you agree Derpy?" "Uh, I think," replied Derpy Hooves.

Cheerilee finally managed to get back to her home and by the end of the day; she was so exhausted, that she decided to go to bed early that evening without dinner.

By the time Princess Luna raised the moon, Cheerilee eventually fell asleep, hoping tomorrow will be a nicer, less crazy day. But for a moment when she opened her eyes for a second, she found out that she is wearing a pretty pink girly pony dress. "Enough for one day!" shouted Cheerilee out loud.

Just as that happened, there was a snickering sound. Of course, hiding in a nearby bush was Discord. He was responsible for all the abnormalities that happened to Cheerilee all day.

Discord laughed at the pranks that he pulled on Cheerilee, except for Pinkie Pie's surprise. "Discord!" a loud voice boomed. Discord saw that it was Twilight Sparkle with Fluttershy.

"Have you been playing tricks again?" Twilight Sparkle asked in a demanding tone of voice. "Why, certainly not really," Discord answered, "Well, maybe one or two today."

"Discord," Fluttershy said, "I thought we made an agreement on you using your magic to pull pranks." "Ok, I did pull a lot of pranks on Cheerilee today," Discord said, "I thought it was a good funny joke." "Well, it's not funny at all!" Twilight Sparkle scolded, "I'd better not catch you doing something like that again!"

"Twilight Sparkle does have a point," Fluttershy said. "Ok, fine, I'll go with that," Discord said. The two ponies left.

But just then, Discord snapped his left finger and the hat that Upper Crust is wearing got replaced by a beehive. Everypony screamed in terror as the bees emerged out of the beehive and started swarming around the ponies. Discord chuckled at his prank.

"Discord!" shouted Twilight. "Nothing happened," Discord replied, snapping his finger and undoing what he just did.


End file.
